


The Half Romelian Child

by bluegrassfanatic



Category: Lyle Lovett's Acoustic Group
Genre: Multi, Real person fanfic with original characters also included.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrassfanatic/pseuds/bluegrassfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Romelian woman called Tu'ak meets Keith Sewell. They immediately enter a relationship, which develops further and ends with Keith giving birth to their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Half Romelian Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real person fanfic, but the only real person/original character pairing is Keith and Tu'ak. This is a story in progress, and I will write it as I go along.

The year was 2015. I was 22 years old, and had just moved to Earth from my native planet of Romelia. I was not looking for love, but I knew that love could be found in the most unexpected of places. You see, being Romelian, I was genetically related to the Humans, and Romelia was a planet that was like Earth but bigger. Entering a small cafe, I decided to sit down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Toby (the waiter) asked me.

"A cold glass of water, if that's okay." I ordered.

"Sure thing. Anything else?" Toby looked at me.

 

I then noticed someone walking into the cafe.

 

"And bring that man over." I blushed.

"Who?" Toby was confused.

 

I pointed at the man, who had short dark hair and the most beautiful eyes and facial features on the planet.

 

"I will be more than happy to do so." Toby smiled.

"What's his name?" I wanted to know.

"I have no idea, but I can see from the case that he's carrying that he must be a musician because it looks like a musical instrument case." Toby replied.

"Double points there, then." I blinked.

"I will definitely bring him over, then." Toby smiled.

 

Toby walked over to the man and seconds later, the man walked over.

 

"Hi." The man sat down in front me.

"I hope I wasn't being rude just then." I was a little worried.

"Not at all." The man smiled. "What is your name?"

"It's kinda hard to pronounce, as I'm not from around here." I admitted. "My name is Tu'ak."

"Where does that name come from?" The man became interested.

"I am from a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy called Romelia." I replied. "It is a Romelian name, but in a sense, it's also a human name, as Romelians and Humans are genetic cousins. What's your name?"

"My name is Keith." The man introduced himself. "Keith Sewell."

 

I had never heard that name before.

 

"It's a very nice name." I smiled.

"Do you live here now or do you visit your home planet?" Keith was eager to know.

"I cannot go back to my home planet, as it is much worse than anything seen here." I admitted.

"Why is that?" Keith became confused.

"Every atrocity that has happened here, has happened on Romelia but 10 times worse." I admitted. "You know all the religious groups that fight for their so-called religion?"

"Yep." Keith blinked.

"On Romelia, there is a belief that a God called Yira bore sons called Y'ok, E'lat, and L'orai. There are 3 religions on Romelia, as there is Yoki, Elatu, and Loraei. They all believe that their religion is the true religion." I explained. "Yoki and Elatu are peaceful religions, but Loraei is waging war because they believe that Yoki and Elatu are evil religions, and they try anything they can to get others to believe in their religion. The only thing they think is worse is those who follow no religion, of which there are many on Romelia that are like that, with myself being one of them."

"That is not good." Keith put his case down.

"What's in there?" I was curious.

"It's my mandolin." Keith replied.

"Can you get it out?" I asked in a girly tone.

 

Without saying a word, Keith opened his mandolin case and got out his mandolin. He then got out a plectrum, and started playing notes on the mandolin. Toby walked over and handed me my glass of water, and I sipped it whilst being awestruck at what was right in front of me. Even when I finished my glass of water, I did not take my eyes off what Keith was doing. He then put the mandolin down. "That was awesome music." I beamed. "I am a country/bluegrass musician." Keith added.

 

"Do you play anything else?" I was eager to know.

"I play the guitar." Keith replied.

"Can I listen to you play guitar at some point?" I hinted. "Note that I don't have anywhere to live."

"Maybe I could help with that." Keith offered.

 

I had only known Keith for not even an hour and already things were going the right way. The way he was looking at me, made me realize that I needed to buy a camera. Toby then came over.

 

"I'll pay." Keith offered.

"Are you sure?" I was surprised.

"I'm sure." Keith got his wallet out and gave a $5 bill to Toby.

"Thank you, sir." Toby was also surprised.

"Keep the change." Keith looked at Toby.

"Were you going to order anything, sir?" Toby flipped the page.

"I was, funnily enough, going to order a glass of water." Keith replied. "The $5 bill I gave you should cover that."

 

Toby walked over to the counter, and returned minutes later with a glass of water for Keith.

 

"Religion aside, what is it like on Romelia?" Keith asked me.

"We have a caste system but it is, sadly, religion-based, as that is one of the ways that the followers of the Loraei religion try to force us to change or die, as there has been a long-standing law which says that only Loraei followers can become high-ranking officials." I admitted.

"That's not good." Keith was surprised.

"It's not, but it's just the way that Romelia works." I took a deep breath.

 

Moments later, Keith finished his glass of water. He then closed his mandolin case, and we both stood up.

 

"You want to go anywhere?" Keith looked at me.

"Is there a camera shop nearby?" I was eager to know.

"There is one a few doors down, and it also sells computers." Keith replied. "Why?"

"Just that if I am to... you know... then I need a camera and a laptop." I hinted.

"I know what you mean." Keith got the hint.

 

We walked out of the cafe and towards the camera shop. I didn't have much money on me, so it was up to Keith to buy everything. We walked into the shop, and I picked out a Canon Powershot Camera which came with a couple of batteries, a USB cable, a battery charger, and some memory cards. I then walked over to Keith, who showed me an Acer laptop that had the latest version of Windows on and was also touchscreen.

 

"I want that." I said in a girly tone.

"Well then it shall be." Keith smiled.

 

Keith motioned for the shop keeper to come over and he took notes before heading into the back room and bringing out a laptop that was exactly the same. When he mentioned the price, Keith handed over the correct amount of money. I could not believe what was happening, but then again, the most beautiful man in the world was standing right next to me, and I wanted it no other way. We then walked out of the shop.

 

"Where are we going now?" I asked in a girly-ish tone.

"We're going to a bar down the road." Keith replied. "Although I'm waiting for a phone call about one of my friends."

"Who is that?" I was eager to know.

"A guy called Luke." Keith replied. "Baby might be coming today."

 

Not even a second later, Keith's phone went off. He got it out of his pocket. 3 minutes later...

 

"Who was that?" I asked after Keith put his phone away.

"That was Luke's wife, Caitlin." Keith took a deep breath.

"What did she say?" I was eager to know.

"She will send me another phone call once their baby is born, as it looks like their baby will be coming today." Keith replied. "A couple of our bandmates are at the bar already."

 

We then walked to said bar. It was one of those places that was just the right size. We walked in, and Lyle Lovett walked over.

 

"Any news yet?" Lyle asked Keith.

"No, although Caitlin did call me and tell me that the baby will likely be coming today." Keith replied.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Lyle noticed me.

"I'm Tu'ak." I introduced myself.

"Lyle." Lyle introduced himself. "The guys at the table are John Hagen, Russ Kunkel, and Viktor Krauss."

"Are you a 5-piece band?" I was eager to find out.

"This is just the acoustic group, as we also have the large band." Keith whispered into my ear. "Large band also includes us, but we're also a functioning group by ourselves."

 

Keith then led me over to said table.

 

"Are you wanting anything to drink?" Rhonda (the waitress) walked over.

"We're here because we're waiting for a phone call to come through." Keith replied.

"A phone call about what?" Rhonda was eager to know.

"Our fiddle player went into labor last night and the it looks like the baby will be coming today." Keith replied.

 

Rhonda walked away from the table.

 

"What did Caitlin actually say to you?" Viktor asked Keith.

"She said that Luke got checked over, and that his water broke half an hour ago." Keith replied. "He is at 6cm, and he has one of those fetal monitors strapped to his stomach."

"That's obviously a sign." Viktor smiled.

 

We waited for 3 hours. Then...

 

"Gotta take this." Keith got his phone out.

"Okay." I was hopeful.

 

5 minutes later...

 

"Who was that on the phone?" I was eager to know.

"That was Caitlin." Keith put his phone away.

"Any news?" Lyle was eager to know.

 

Keith cracked a smile.

 

"When?" I got my camera out.

"15 minutes ago." Keith smiled. "And 12 minutes ago."

"WHAT?!" Viktor was surprised.

"Luke had twins." Keith smiled. "A girl and a boy."

"But... he said he was having one baby!" Viktor was speechless.

"He didn't know about the boy until just after the girl was born." Keith mentioned. "The girl's name is Evangelina, and the boy's name is Carter."

 

I had to take a photo of Keith the way he was, as he looked soooooooo adorable and it was hard to believe that I had only known him for a couple of hours.

 

"When shall we go and see them?" John wanted to know.

"We can go at any moment." Keith smiled.

"How about now?" I asked in a girly tone.

 

We all stood up and walked out of the bar. I kept my camera out, as I knew that I was in the mood for taking more photos. A cab that was big enough for all of us came into view, and Keith flagged it down.

 

"Are you guys - and gal - going anywhere?" Lukas (the cab driver) asked us.

"Take us to Baptist Hospital." John ordered.

"You visiting anyone?" Lukas then asked.

"Our fiddle player, as he and his wife just welcomed twins into the world." Viktor replied.

"Get in, then." Lukas pressed a button.

 

Seconds later, we were in the cab.

 

"What is your fiddle player's name?" Lukas was eager to know.

"Luke Bulla." Keith scratched his head.

"I knew it was something like that, as I took my daughter to see you guys in 2009." Lukas mentioned. "Think it might have been just after Luke joined the band. Who is the lady with you?"

"Her name is Tu'ak." Keith introduced me.

"Never heard that name before." Lukas admitted.

"I'm not from Earth." I mentioned.

"Where are you from?" Lukas became confused.

"A planet called Romelia, in the Andromeda Galaxy. I look like a Human, but that is because Romelians and Humans are genetic cousins." I explained.

"I'm learning new things every day." Lukas giggled.


End file.
